Hide and Seek
by ohclaren
Summary: "Batu…gunting…kertas!" / "K-kau benar-benar akan pergi?" / Semi-canon /Gaje


Hide and Seek

Written by Rin Momomiya

The Chara is belong to

.

.

.

.

.

a Naruto Fanfiction

AU / OOC / Gaje

.

.

.

.

Hide and Seek

.

.

.

Senja terlihat menggantung di langit Konoha no Sato, angin sore juga bertiup lembut tapi ini adalah waktu yang baik untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman.

Maka disinilah Uchiha Sasuke yang atas paksaan Uzumaki Naruto berkumpul di lapangan dekat kantor Hokage bersama Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, Sasuke mendengus malas, "Aku akan pulang, aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka-sensei." kata Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melingkar melakukan suit.

"Ya! Teme kau mau kemana? Kita bahkan baru mulai!" teriak Naruto protes.

"Hn, terserah." dengus Sasuke, beranjak mengambil ranselnya tergeletak di bawah perosotan berwarna cerah.

"Hoi! Shikamaru-kun! Choji-kun!" terdengar sebuah suara cempreng dari anak perempuan berambut pirang pendek, melambaik penuh semangat dari ujung lapangan.

"Oh, Ino sudah datang!" seru Choji, "Waah…ada Sakura-chan juga!"

Refleks kepala raven Sasuke langsung menoleh keasal suara cempreng tadi, tapi bukan untuk melihat Ino melainkan sosok anak berambut merah muda sebahu yang berjalan malu-malu dibelakang Ino, Akasuna Sakura.

"Haah…kalian kemana saja? Kami sudah lama menunggu tahu!" omel Naruto.

"Gommen…gommen…ini gara-gara Sakura yang mengerjakan tugas terlebih dahulu!" sahut Ino, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum malu kearah temannya.

"Aiishh…sudahlah, ayo kita mulai!" sahut Kiba menengahi, yang disahuti gonggongan anjing kecil diatas kepalanya, "Kita tentukan siapa yang jaga oke?"

"Batu…gunting…kertas!"

"?"

Ketujuh tangan mungil beda tingkat pigmen itu sama-sama membentuk tanda kertas, tapi yang membuat keenam anak lain mereka bingung adalah adanya tambahan satu tangan.

"Ya! Teme kau bilang kau mau pulang?!" omel Naruto lagi.

"Berisik." dengus Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Batu…gunting…kertas!"

"Aa…! Naruto jaga!" seru Ino girang.

Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu pohon pinus besar sambil menggerutu tak jelas bersiap untuk menghitung sementara temannya yang lain mencari tempat sembunyi.

Keenam anak itu menyebar mencari tempat sembunyi, kepala merah muda Sakura celingukan semua tempat strategis sudah diambil oleh yang lain.

"Tiga…" Naruto menghitung

Sakura panik…

"Dua…"

Sakura makin panik…

Greb!

"?!"

"Satu!" kepala kuning Naruto celingukan melihat lapangan yang sepi, sial semuanya sudah bersembunyi dengan baik.

"Hmpph…S-sasuke-kun, aku sesak…" cicit Sakura dari balik salah satu semak, dengan tangan Sasuke yang mendekap mulutnya pelan. Jika Sasuke tak segera menariknya mungkin dia sudah tertangkap oleh Naruto.

"Ssstt…diamlah, nanti si Dobe menemukan kita." desis Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam, memperhatikan Naruto yang syukurnya berjalan menjauh dari mereka dan malah keluar lapangan. Sakura menghela nafasnya lega, "Fuuh…syukurlah Naruto tidak menyadari kita nee, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn… " respon Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang menempel padanya, "Tumben kau ikut bermain bersama kami." biasanya Sakura selalu ikut dengan Hinata putri keluarga Hyuga, yaah…wajar saja Hyuga dan Akasuna sama-sama keluarga aristokrat di Konoha selain Uchiha.

"O-oh…itu karna aku…aku…"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sakura yang meremas-remas kedua lututnya gelisah.

"Aku…aku akan pindah ke Sunagakure minggu depan." kata Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Sasori-nii mendapat misi di Suna…katanya itu adalah misi yang lama jadi aku harus ikut bersamanya." Sakura hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya, Akasuna Sasori.

"B-berapa lama?" Sasuke tak tahu sejak kapan suaranya jadi terdengar sedih seperti ini.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu…tapi kata Sasori-nii sekitar dua tahun─Ahh, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian…apa di Suna senyaman di Konoha ya?" iris emerald Sakura menerawang.

"K-kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke, entah kenapa rasanya berat untuk kehilangan teman pinknya satu ini. Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya semangat, lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Sst…aku belum bilang ini pada teman-teman yang lain lhoo…" kekehnya pelan.

"KENA KALIAN! SASUKE! SAKURA!"

Teriak Naruto dibelakang mereka sukses membuatnya keduanya melonjak kaget. Dan rupanya, Naruto sudah menemukan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tuh 'kan? Aku bilang juga apa? Aku ini paling jago dalam hal berjaga!" sahut Naruto bangga membusungkan dadanya.

"NARUTO?! KAU MASIH INGIN BERMAIN LAGI?!"

Sesosok wanita berambut merah berdiri di seberang lapangan, meskipun dari jauh teriakan dan aura kemarahannya menguar jelas. Naruto bergidik ngeri, Ibunya marah.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang ini sudah sore." terdengar suara lembut dari sisi lapangan yang lain. Terlihat juga Ayah Shikamaru yang langsung mengajak Shikamaru, Ino dan Choji untuk pulang, begitupun dengan Kiba yang sudah dijemput oleh Kakaknya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi lagi pada adiknya yang masih diam terpaku pada anak berambut merah yang dijemput oleh rekan anbunya, Akasuna Sasori. "Ada apa?"

"Apa dia benar-benar akan pergi ya?" gumam Sasuke.

"Hn?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tersenyum penuh pengertian. Akasuna Sasori rekan anbunya akan ditugaskan ke Sunagakure dalam waktu yang tak bisa dibilang sebentar, tapi Itachi yakin bukan kepergian Sasori yang adiknya khawatirkan melainkan Sakura. Itachi mengacak rambut raven adiknya gemas.

"Sunagakure 'kan padang pasir…dia pasti tidak betah…" gumam Sasuke lagi.

"Hn, tenang saja…kalau kau mau membantuku bicara pada Ayah, kita bisa meminta Sakura tinggal bersama kita. Yaah…sebenarnya Ibu sempat menawarkan ide itu pada Sasori sih…"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, "Benarkah? Apa bisa seperti itu?"

"Hn, tapi kau juga harus meyakinkan Sasori bahwa kau bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik." kata Itachi tersenyum kembali mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Umm! Tentu saja aku bisa menjaganya!" sahut Sasuke agak kesal karna Itachi seolah meragukannya.

"Hei…Sasuke kau mau kemana?" teriak Itachi, saat dilihatnya Sasuke berlari kearah Sasori yang tengah menggandeng Sakura, "Ckk…dasar tidak sabaran." gumamnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Omake

"Akasuna Sakura?"

"Hadir!" Sakura mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat saat Iruka sensei mulai mengabsen muridnya di Akademi.

"Akimichi Cho─"

"Sensei!"

"Nee? Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Iruka sensei ketika Sasuke menginterupsinya.

"Kau salah menyebut nama Sakura!" tangannya mengacung ke udara.

"Eh? S-salah bagaimana?" Iruka menatap bergantian Sasuke yang memasang wajah serius dan Sakura yang menggeleng tak mengerti, rasanya dia tidak salah mengeja nama.

"Harusnya Uchiha! Namanya adalah Uchiha Sakura!"

"E-eh?!"

Bukan hanya Iruka-sensei tapi seluruh murid akademi pun menoleh kaget pada Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Ya! Teme mentang-mentang Sakura tinggal dirumahmu mana mungkin marga keluarganya langsung berubah?!" protes suara cempreng Naruto.

"I-itu benar Sasuke-kun…" sahut Sakura.

"Hn, karna dia akan menjadi istriku sudah pasti dia akan menjadi seorang Uchiha." kata Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, gagah.

Gubrak!

.

.

.

.

Remind to review?

See you in the another story─muaach


End file.
